Long Lost Secret
by Bunnytea
Summary: What if everything didn't happen like it did?, What if masquerade got unmasked after the end of mechainamum surge?, What will happen after past 7 years there's been someone with the missing girl other than her bestfriend? What will happen? shunXalice,danXruno, billyXjulie
1. Chapter 1

Long Lost Secret

What if everything didn't happen like it did?, What if masquerade got unmasked after the end of mechainamum surge?, What will happen after past 7 years there's been someone with the missing girl other than her bestfriend? What will happen? shunXalice,danXruno, billyXjulie

* * *

Me: I know I'm terrible for making another story like again -.- But I really want to make this I kept dreaming about this weird I know

Dan: Your weird

Me: I know XD

Dan: See there's your weirdness

Me: Anyways where's your girlfriend I need her to do the disclaimer

Dan: (blush)

Runo: I'm here X) and **Disclaimer:** **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: Not at all XD and **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story** and dang something is frekin wrong with my laptop I wanted to read my reviews of my story and when I click on reviews poof it closes -.- I can't read reviews any longer

* * *

Shun's POV

I sat here at the rooftop as always. I then remembered the girl I once loved but betrayed us.

_~~Flashback Starts~~_

_It was when Anubias was defeated along with his army. The very next day Dan had challenged Masquerade for a battle then he agreed. The deal was when Dan wins Masquerade must take off his mask and when Masquerade wins Dan will lose Drago forever. The battle didn't took forever. When it ended Dan won as the deal Masquerade took off his mask revealing someone you never expected to be him. She stood there like she doesn't know anything. Her fake innocence that no one believed. Then she left along with her new bestfriend a girl named Melody Tarshina. Then I spended everyday with guilt thinking why I fell in love with her._

_~~Flashback Ends~~_

I sighed remembering that sad memory. But I can't stop loving her. Part of me was telling me that she was annocent and part of me was saying she's a liar. I stand between these answers so I won't choose the wrong path. I'm 24 years old now together with Fabia. Remembering that sad flashback again I took a walk to cool off. I was in the forest walking around when a portal appeared right in front of me just in time when I took another step I fell inside. I ended up in a familliar place I remembered where me and Alice used to go to eat it was just a few yards away. I looked away from the time spended in there. I went for a walk hoping to find a portal again but no luck. I ended up in a park there's a few people in there. The weather was normal fine with me to relax. I climbed up a tree while closing my eyes.

" Hi " A little girl's voice that startled me said

My eyes shot open and I stared at a little girl beside me. She had the same hair as my mom but black her eyes were chocolate brown. She was weaing a yellow knee length dress with a green sash and she had a yellow ballet flats. The little girl was sitting beside me.

" uhh hi " I said

" Sorry for startling you " She apologized

" It's ok " I said with a smile

" My name is Sheila " She said

" Uhh how old are you " I asked her still wondering how she got up here

" I'm 6 I live with my mom and aunt " She said

" How about your father " I asked her

" I never really knew my dad my mom said that I'm kinda too young to understand and I forgot his name all I know is his name starts with an **S** " The little girl answered

Before I told her my name I saw a familliar black hair with white streaks. It was CODY?! what is she doing here?

" Sheila? " She called out

" That's my aunt " She whispered before jumping down in front of Cody

" Woah you startled me " She said

" Sorry "

" It's Ok let's go home your mommy might be worried about you again " Cody said before carrying Sheila

" Wait I have to say goodbye to someone " She said to Cody

" Ok " Cody said as Sheila pointed at me

" Uhh Cody?! " I asked as I jumped down

" SHUN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " She asked

" Who's Sheila's mom? " I asked her

" Uhm... I uh... gotta go Sheila's mom will be very worried peace out " Cody said before running away while carrying Sheila.

I was so confuse. All I remembered is that Cody and Alice will be great friends and their sharing a house or apartment, I rembered Cody explained their friendship. Wait is that girl Alice's child?. I felt my heart tore a small piece of it every minute. Wait who's the father?

~~ Meanwhile ~~

Cody's POV

I was running as fast as I can trying to avoid Shun. Then I finally slowed down after looking behind me to see if he was following. Luckily he wasn't.

" Auntie Cody Why did you run from him I didn't say goodbye yet " Sheila said

" Uhhh it's just that... You wouldn't understand yet maybe answers will come very soon " I said to her

She nodded her head before resting it on my shoulder as I we head towards home. When I was close to Alice's house I quickly ran inside then I found Alice havving tea.

" Mom " Sheila chirped as she ran to hug her mother

" Hi baby " Alice said as she hugged Sheila

" Mom I met someone today " Sheila told her mom as I became nervous

" Really? Who is it? " Alice asked

" I forgot his name but auntie Cody knew him " Sheila said then Alice look at me

" Uhhh I'm just gonna explain this to your mom Sheila while you play with your toys " I told Sheila as I took her upstairs.

" What's going on Cody " Alice asked with a worried look

I dragged Alice outside and went to the forest. **{A/N: Alice lived in the same house in bakugan}**

" Cody? " Alice asked questioningly

" SHUN'S HERE IN RUSSIA " I yelled as her eyes widened

" What?..but how? " She asked as she started to panick a little

" HE'S THE DUDE THAT SHEILA MET " I told her

" Oh my " Alice said as she covered her mouth with her right hand

" what are you gonna do when he finds out who's Sheila's father " I asked her

" I don't know " Alice said as she sat on a bench nearby

" Don't worry let's keep this secret he must not know " I told Alice while sitting next to her

" thanks Cody but I don't know how long we can keep this secret " Alice told me with a sad look

~~ WITH SHUN ~~

Shun's POV

I finally found a portal and I arrived back home. I quickly ran upstairs thinking about today. It hurted me that Alice found love with someone else. I think I still have feelings for her. Now I wished that I believed her. Now I wished I knew she was innocent all along. I wanted to reverse what I did wrong... but I can't and I might accept what happened ot know the truth that might hurt me more...

* * *

Me: Done it's night and I have homeworks math, history, geography and french soo many and I only finished math

Dan: I'm glad I don't have to go to school anymore

Me: ( Smirks )

Dan:... -.- I will go to school in your stories right

Me: YES! XD

Dan:...

Me: and **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

Long Lost Secret

Me: I'm HERE X) and I'm just gonna countinue this since most of the readers were really surprise XD and yes my laptop is fix X) my uncle fixed it hehehe. Also I feel terrible for making Shun with Fabia so I'm doing you guys a favor in this story

Dan: Do we have to read

Shun: I'm so glad your not making me together with Fabia

Me: OK Alice disclaimer?

Alice: **Disclaimer:** **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

_Previously_

_" Hi " A little girl's voice that startled me said_

_" SHUN'S HERE IN RUSSIA " I yelled as her eyes widened_

_I might accept what happened ot know the truth that might hurt me more..._

* * *

Chapter 2

Shun's POV

It was the day after I knew about Alice's child. I got up fast then got on the computer to chat with my friends. When I logged in all of them were here like usual. Dan and Runo were arguing while Julie talks about Billy and Marucho calculating what Julie said, if it's possible or not.

" Hey guys " I said with my usual voice but there was a hint of sadness.

" Are you ok Shun? " Dan asked worriedly

" Yeah... " I said sadly

" No your not " Julie said

" Tell us what happened? " Runo asked

" I got sucked in a portal and I landed in Russia then I met... " I said but my voice faded off

" WHO?! " The brawlers asked altogether

" Sheil-la... Alice's...daughter " I told them as their jaw dropped

" WHAT?! " They all screamed

" WHO'S THE FATHER? " Julie asked

" I..don't know " I said feeling a tear would drop down my face anytime now

" Then let's go to Russia and find out " Dan said feeling adventurous

" Yeah we could like go this afternoon " Julie said

" I'll have Kato pick you guys up and we'll go to Russia " Marucho said

" Ok thanks guys I have to go bye " I told them before logging off.

I'm not really ready to face the truth. Not yet...

~At Russia~

Alice's POV

It was 1pm I was inside relaxing with my daugther. Everything was so peaceful. I tried thinking that Shun would leave me alone and not know about Sheila's father. These thoughts were calming me until I heard the doorbell.

~~ Downstairs Cody's POV ~~

I was channel surfing until I heard the doorbell ring. I was wondering who it was. My other friends didn't text me that they're coming over. Also I didn't order pizza too. I walked slowly heading towards the door. As I opened it I saw the people who I was not expecting.

" Cody Where's Alice " Dan said without explaining why they're here

" Why do you care? " I asked while raising an eyebrow

" We want to know who's Sheila's father " Shun said

" None of your businness " I snapped

" Look this curiousity is killing Shun so tell us! " Dan said

" I'm not " I said with a poker face before closing the door.

I ran at the backyard and found Alice with Sheila. I tapped Alice and chatted with her privately.

" Your ex-friends are here " I whispered

" What? " Alice asked

" Their here " I whispered

I heard the doorbell ringing repeatedly but me and Alice ignored it. After explaining to her what happened we turned back and Sheila was gone.

Me and Alice ran towards the door and saw Sheila getting carried by Shun in a friendly way.

" Mom! " Sheila said happily as she ran towards her mom as Shun put her down.

" Soo? care to explain? " Dan asked

" We're not telling " I said to them

" My dad's name started with a **S** " Sheila said while Alice carrying her

" Hmmmm SPECTRA? " Dan screamed while everyones eyes widened

" None of your buisness people " I said trying to still keep the secret.

I then pushed the brawlers back outside then locked the door after closing it.

" Uhhh Auntie Mel that was kind of mean " Sheila said shyly

" They are strangers after all " I said with a fake laugh

Alice then led Sheila to her room to play. All I have to do here is keep this this secret as long as I need to. Also Seriously? Spectra I can't believe even Shun would believe that. Whoever his girlfriend or wife now must've a brain like Dan. They wouldn't even just jump into conclusions.

~~ With The Brawlers Shun's POV ~~

Me and the gang went back to Marucho's plane. Julie then told Fabia what happened. She was so furious and thought I never loved her. After that we argued who ended up us breaking up. I was a little bit upset but all I remembered is that I started going out with Fabia because we have some things in common. Then also the other reason is that I needed someone to forget about Alice but it didn't work. Instead I kept loving her more every second gang was suggesting to ask Spectra. I feel relieve to know. But I could be heartbroken if what Dan said was true.

* * *

Me: Done I would've updated the sooner but school held me back

Dan: No wonder you don't do your homework

Me: Hey I do my homework... well most of them

Dan: See

Me: Anyways gotta go I need to make a long Auto biography wish me luck XP and **Me to Readers: sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Long Lost Secret

Me: OUCHH!

Shun: Shushhh

Me: ? ugh I fell down the stairs and my right shoulders hurts

Dan: you only fell like once

Me: Well...I..kinda fell like...3 times...

Runo: Is that even possible?

Me: I WAS FEELING CLUMSY THAT DAY DON'T MAKE ME FEEL BAD!

Runo: sorry...

Me: just do the damn disclaimer

Runo:**Disclaimer:** **Bunnytea doesn't own bakugan and part of this story**

Me: **To readers: Sorry for my grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll work on it thank you enjoy the story**

* * *

Previously

" Yeah... " I said sadly

" We're not telling " I said to them

But I could be heartbroken if what Dan said was true.

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

I woke up at 5 am at the morning. Gosh I can't believe they found out that Sheila is my daughter. I kept on wishing that they'll leave me alone but it never came true. When the truth comes out everything will change. Shun might hate me more than before. While thinking about it I felt a tear streamed down my face. I didn't bother to touch it, just let it flow.

I got up to go outside. I opened the door of my room which made a small creak. I quietly made my way downstairs trying not to disturb anyone. I arrive at the livingroom, I took my sweater and got to the door then I opened it silently. As I got outside I closed the door behind me.

I sighed before taking a walk. I know it was kinda dark but the sun was almost coming out, which helped me see my way. I tried to push my problems away and relax. I almost forgot about Shun until I stopped and saw the tree. It was a willow tree and on it's bark was carved.

AG+SK

Those letters had a heart around it. I felt my heart beating fast. I then remembered that Shun and I use to go to this willow tree. One day he carved those words while promising that he'll love me forever. But every promise could be broken...right?.

Wondering what time it is I walked back home. I checked the clock I was gone for 36 minutes. I took off my sweater and went back to my room. I felt sleepy now maybe I should just take a nap. I hope everything will be fix.

~ At 1pm at the after with the brawlers ~

Shun's POV

We transported to Spectra's house. It was like a mansion it really looks fancy. Inside we saw the resistance. I think they're having a party maybe...

Then the idiotic Dan quickly rushed to the door and knocked like non-stop. After a few seconds Mira opened the door. She didn't change much only her hair got longer.

" OH MY GOSH IT'S YOU GUYS " Mira exclaimed happily

" Yeah yeah i know can't believe it..where's spectra? " Dan said trying to find Spectra

" Why? " Mira asked with a confused face

Before Dan could answer Runo whacked him on the head.

" STOP PLAYING SHERLOCK DAN THIS IS SERIOUS " Runo yelled

" I AM SERIOUS " Dan yelled back

Meanwhile Mira stood there while raising her eyebrows to show that she has no idea what was happening. Then after a few seconds Dan realized that Mira was getting impatient.

" Uhh so about Spectra " Runo said nervously

" Is he and Alice married? " Dan asked quickly

" What? " Mira said in a shocked tone

" Well let me explain you see Alice has a child named Sheila and Sheila said the first letter of he father's name starts with an S so how maybe it's Spectra " Dan explained

" Don't you know who the father is? " Mira asked

" Well we asked but they would never tell us and Sheila didn't see her dad before " Dan said

" Well I'm sure the father is not Spectra " Mira said calmly

" Or is it? " Dan said with a glare

" No Spectra is having his wedding tomorrow " Mira told us

" AHA WITH ALICE! " Dan pointed out while yelling

" No... " Mira said with an annoyed look

" With his wife Hannah " Mira countinued

" Who's Hannah? " Julie asked

" My Fiancée " A voice behind Mira said

We searched for who said it and we found Spectra. Wow he didn't change one bit, but he's taller though. Then came a girl with straight blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was twirling a few strands of her hair which looked familiar.

" Wait..you look very familiar " Julie said while trying to remember who she was referring this girl to

" I don't think we've met " She said with a nervous laugh

" Now that you mention it Julie she does look familiar " Marucho said while adjusting his glasses

Hannah gave a nervous look. I think she was trying to hide something. I glared at her but she didn't notice.

" Guys your kinda scaring her " Mira said

" Wait a minute you look like HYDRON! " Runo yelled while pointing to Hannah

" AHA! I KNEW IT " Julie exclaimed

" No.. I'm not his sister " Hannah said but then she noticed she just gave away her secret.

She tried to run but the girls held her. Hannah struggled from Runo's and Julie's grip but failed.

" What are you planning to do? " I asked coldly while glaring at her.

She stopped struggling and glared at us.

" And where were you how come we didn't see you with Hydron? " Runo asked

Hannah sighed before explaining.

" I was stuck in the doom dimension, Me and my brother won't share the throne so to know which of us will take throne we battled. During that time he won and I got sucked in the doom dimension along with my bakugan. During that time I got lucky that I was alive. I kept searching my way back here and when I heard the news about Hydron and it was my chance to take over...until you guys showed up "

We stared at Spectra who looked shocked.

" So you were just using me? " He asked

" What did you think " She snapped coldly

Mira looked super mad. She ran to Hannah and punched her on the stomach.

" HOW COULD YOU USE MY BROTHER LIKE THAT " She yelled as Runo and Julie keeping her from killing Hannah

Hannah was on the floor smirking. Then the police showed up. We wondered who called them. Checking the living room we saw Ace and Baron who heard what happened. Baron was holding the phone, which made me think he's the one who called the police. When we got back Hannah was gone and so as the police. We stared at Spectra who was upset.

" Uhh sorry about this guys " Runo said

" It's ok " Mira said while trying to relax her brother

" We have to go now " Dan said

We said our goodbyes then left. But before we left Dan said.

" Uhhh I need to do something " Dan said with an idea look on his face

" Me too ' Julie said quickly

The three of us stared at them with confusion.

" You guys go home first we'll ask Mira to get us back home.

We shrugged before transporting back home. Runo had a questioning look on her face. I could tell she might be thinking that Dan is cheating on her with Julie.

" What do you think is up with them? " Runo asked

Me and Marucho shrugged before going back to our houses.

As got home I quickly went to my room. I layed down my bed and started thinking. _If Spectra is not the father then who is?_ I asked myself before going to sleep.

* * *

Me: Done OWWW STUPID SHOULDER

Runo: ( glares at me )

Me: Do you people think you can kill me with those glares cause I could do better

Runo: Why did you say that Julie and Dan are together!

Me: I didn't say that I said that they are keeping a secret I didn't say what kind

Runo: I hate you

Me: So do my inner me

Inner Me: IT'S TRUE

Me: Shut up! and I found this catchy song called **L.A. Boyz** by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande IT'S SO AWESOME

_Watchin them L.A boyz walk through..._

_Lookin so hot down in hollywood_

_You know they got, got the goods_

_so let's give it up for those L.A. Boyzz_

_Riden' the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get, get to you _

_so let's give it up for those L.A boyz_

_GIVE IT UP, GIVE IT UP YOU DON'T HAVE NO CHOICE_

_GIVE IT UP FOR THE L.A BOYZ_

Me: Super catchy song and **I DO NOT OWN IT IT WAS FROM VICTORIOUS AND ME TO READERS: Sorry if I made grammar, punctuations and spelling mistakes mention it on your review and I'll try to work on it thanks and NO FLAMES PLEASE**


End file.
